In Handschellen
In Handschellen ist die zehnte Episode der vierten Staffel von Castle. Castle und Beckett wachen nebeneinander in einem Bett auf und müssen feststellen, dass sie mit Handschellen aneinander gefesselt sind. Keiner von beiden erinnert sich jedoch daran, wo sie sind, noch wie sie in ihre momentane Lage geraten sind. Unterdessen sind Ryan, Esposito und Gates damit beschäftigt, das Verschwinden der beiden zu untersuchen und bemerken bald, dass nicht so ist, wie es zunächst scheint. Handlung Beckett wacht auf und bemerkt, dass sie neben Castle liegt. Panisch weckt sie ihn und beide müssen feststellen, dass sie in einem dunklen Raum mit Handschellen aneinander gekettet wurden. Beide können sich nicht daran erinnern, wie sie in diese Situation geraten sind, müssen jedoch bald erkennen, dass sie unter Drogen gesetzt wurden. Dann versuchen sie sich zu erinnern, was geschehen ist. Beckett hat Castle zu einem Tatort in ein Stundenhotel gebeten. Dort wurde ein Mann gefunden, der anscheinend erstickt ist. Beckett und Castle beobachten, wie Lanie und Esposito sich am Tatort streiten, weil sie unterschiedlicher Meinung sind. Beckett lenkt ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Leiche, deren Fingerkuppen verbannt wurden, um eine Identifizierung zu erschweren. Beckett und Castle sehen sich etwas in dem dunklen Raum um, und versuchen zu rekonstruieren, was geschehen ist, nachdem Ryan das Foto des Toten durch die Datenbank geschickt hat, jedoch keinen Treffer gefunden hat. Lanie teilt den Ermittlern mit, dass sie ein Stück Papier in John Does Hosentasche gefunden hat. Darauf ist die Adresse eines Cafés notiert und eine Uhrzeit. Castle bemerkt auf der Rückseite des Papiers, das dieses in Wirklichkeit ein Briefumschlag war und ein Postcode darauf gedruckt ist. So können sie vielleicht eine Adresse herausfinden. Beckett erinnert sich, dass sie zu der Adresse gefahren sind. Es war ein Haus in Queens. Auf dem Weg zu dem Haus in Queens diskutieren Beckett und Castle über Lanie und deren Streit mit Esposito. Beide vermuten, dass beide zwar eine Beziehung haben wollen, jedoch nicht zugeben können, dass sie einander anziehend finden. Das Haus stellt sich als verlassen heraus. Als sie sich umsehen, hören sie plötzlich eine krächzende Stimme, die nach Hilfe ruft. Sie finden eine alte Dame in einem Käfig sitzen. Als Beckett sie zu befreien versucht, bemerkt Castle, dass die alte Frau sie ständig angrinst. Die alte Frau ist das letzte, woran beide sich erinnern können. Dann sind sie in dem dunklen Raum aufgewacht. Ryan beschwert sich bei Esposito, dass er das Weihnachtsfest in Florida bei Jennys Großmutter verbringen muss und Jenny der Meinung ist, sie sollten von New York aus mit dem Auto dorthin fahren, um ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbringen zu können. Esposito warnt seinen Partner, dass sich das alles nach einem Beziehungstest anhört. Gates stellt schließlich fest, dass Beckett fehlt, glaubt jedoch, dass Esposito sie mal wieder in Schutz nimmt und fragt ihn stattdessen über die Fortschritte der Ermittlungen aus. Tatsächlich konnte Esposito herausfinden, dass John Doe in dem Café war und eine Begleitung an seiner Seite hatte. Beckett und Castle fangen an darüber zu diskutieren, was sie jetzt tun sollen und finden schließlich einen Lichtschalter. Als sie diesen betätigen finden sie heraus, dass sie in einer Art Kellergewölbe gefangen gehalten werden. Mitten im Raum steht eine große Kühltruhe. Diese wollen sie benutzen, um an eine Luke in der Decke zu kommen. Bald schon müssen sie jedoch feststellen, dass die Truhe viel zu schwer ist, um sie wegzuschieben. Castle schlägt vor, nachzusehen, was sich darin befindet. Dazu muss er nur schaffen, das Zahlenschloss zu knacken. Ryan und Esposito wundern sich derweil, dass Beckett und Castle sich noch nicht zurück gemeldet haben und lassen Becketts Polizeiwagen orten. Sie finden es in einer abgelegenen Seitenstraße und ahnen, dass etwas passiert ist. Eine Überwachungskamera zeigt, dass das Auto von einem Mann dort abgestellt wurde und er von einem anderen Wagen abgeholt wurde. Castle schafft es nach einiger Zeit schließlich, das Schloss zur Truhe zu knacken. Als sie hineinsehen, finden sie darin blutige Messer, sowie Massen an Eisenketten. Unterdessen können Lanie, Ryan und Esposito das Opfer identifizieren. Es handelt sich bei dem Mann um Hank Spooner, einen Trucker mit einer eigenen Firma, der eine Fracht von Texas nach Queesn bringen sollte und dafür eine große Summe angeboten bekommen hatte, nach Aussagen seiner Familie. Unterdessen taucht Chuck Martinez auf, der für die Drogenbehörde arbeitet und sich selbst auf dem Fahndungsbild, das angefertigt wurde, erkannt hat. Er hatte sich mit Hank in dem Café getroffen. Er erklärt, dass Hank jedes Jahr eine Fuhre von einer kleinen Grenzstadt zu Mexiko nach New York brachte und er unter Verdacht stand, Drogen ins Land zu bringen. Daher hatte er ihm eine Falle stellen wurde, sein Mann wurde jedoch von Hank durchschaut. Er gestand, tatsächlich Drogen zu schmuggeln und wollte die Hintermänner ans Messer liefern,wenn man ihm Personenschutz gewährte. Dazu sollte es aber nicht mehr kommen. Gates erhält schließlich die Info, dass Hanks Truck gefunden wurde und begibt sich mit ihren Detectives dorthin. In dem Truck ist eine leere Kiste voller Löcher, sowie eine große Blutlache. Eine Rechnung verrät ihnen, dass Hank als letztes an einen Möbelmarkt ausgeliefert hatte. Unterdessen haben Beckett und Castle die Truhe geleert und hochkant gestellt, erreichen jedoch noch immer nicht die Luke. Beckett will versuchen, auf Castles Schultern zu klettern, um so vielleicht doch noch heran zu kommen. Sie schafft es und kann die Luke erreichen. Sie ist unverschlossen. Gerade als sie sie anhebt, geht sie auf und ein Mann blickt sie an. Vor Schreck fallen die beiden nach unten auf die Matratze, auf der sie aufgewacht sind. Beckett ruft noch nach oben, was der Mann von ihnen will, doch der grinst sie nur an und verschließt die Luke wieder. Der Besitzer des Möbelmarktes erklärt Ryan und Esposito derweil, dass er in dem Truck ein paar leere Kisten gesehen hatte und das Gefühl hatte, als hörte er Atemgeräusche aus einer Kiste weiter hinten im Truck. An der Wand sieht Ryan schließlich den Briefumschlag und hat die gleiche Idee wie Castle. Das Haus in Queens ist dieses Mal jedoch vollkommen leer. Einer der Polizisten entdeckt eine Luke im Boden, doch auch in der stehen nur ein paar kaputte Möbel. Unterdessen versuchen Beckett und Castle, die Handschellen auf zu bekommen, schaffen es jedoch nicht. Castle sieht nur eine Lösung – einer von beiden muss sich die Hand amputieren, als plötzlich Geräusche laut werden. Sie bemerken, dass zwei Männer in einem Nebenraum sich unterhalten, einer davon auf arabisch. Während Esposito und Ryan herausfinden, dass Becketts Wagen an dem Haus gesehen wurde, entdeckt diese, dass eine Wand in einen Nebenraum nur provisorisch ist. Mit Messern bewaffnet machen sie sich schließlich daran, ein Loch durch die Wand zu brechen. Ryan und Esposito können derweil aufdecken, dass die Leute, für die Hank gearbeitet hat, sich gezielt verlassene Häuser herauspicken, die der National Bank gehören, und dort Luken in die Kellerräume installieren. Beckett und Castle können schließlich die Wand durchbrechen. Als Castle nachsieht, was sich in dem anderen Raum befindet, tritt plötzlich ein Tiger an die Stelle heran und faucht ihn an. Sie erkennen nun, was die Täter geschmuggelt habe und müssen dann feststellen, dass sich der hungrige Tiger durch die Wand zu ihnen vorarbeitet. Sie wollen zunächst die Kiste dorthin schieben, doch das Loch in der Wand ist bereits zu groß. Unterdessen haben Ryan und Esposito 11 Häuser ausfindig gemacht, die ähnlich sind wie das in Queens. An einer verlassenen Fabrik finden sie schließlich etwas abseits ein Auto und rufen Verstärkung. Beckett und Castle haben derweil die Truhe hochkant stellen können und haben sich darauf geflüchtet, so dass der Tiger, der mittlerweile im Raum ist, sie nicht erreichen kann. Sie beginnen so laut wie möglich zu rufen und erregen so die Aufmerksamkeit von Esposito und Ryan. Sie finden schließlich die Luke und öffnen sie. Beckett und Castle sind überrascht, die beiden zu sehen, doch bevor sie gerettet werden können, taucht der Entführer und die alte Dame auf, die sie mit ihren Waffen bedrohen. Die alte Dame versucht mit ihnen zu handeln. Sie sollen sie ziehen lassen und ihren Freunden helfen oder sie werden beide erschossen. Esposito und Ryan entschließen sich nach einem Moment, sie ziehen zu lassen, als der Tiger es schafft, die Truhe umzustoßen, doch Castle und Beckett können sich an den Brettern in der Decke festklammern und schließlich von ihren Partnern gerettet werden. Esposito und Ryan amüsieren sich schließlich darüber, dass Beckett und Castle es solange in Handschellen ausgehalten haben, als Gates sich beschwert, dass Beckett nur in die Lage gekommen ist, weil sie nicht Bescheid gesagt hat, wohin sie geht. Dies soll sich ab nun im Revier ändern. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei der Bande um die Familie von Ruth Spurloch handelt, die in Texas eine Zuchtfarm für Tiger betreiben, was dort nicht illegal ist. Die Tiger haben sie im ganzen Land an reiche Leute verkauft und ein Vermögen damit gemacht. Beckett und Castle sind sich einig, dass dieser Tag zu den seltsamsten Tagen ihres Lebens gehörte und doch, wenn sie wieder an jemanden angekettet werden würden, hätte keiner von beiden etwas dagegen, wenn es der jeweils andere wäre. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald als Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast *Darin Heames als DEA Agent Chuck Martinez *Deborah Van Valkenburgh als Ruth Spurloch *Brett Wagner als Jack Spurloch *Brad Carter als Bobby Spurloch *Brian Jones als State Trooper McNichols Musik *"Give a Little Love" - Mostar Diving Club Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S4